


Whitewash

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Power Rangers RPM
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Imprisonment, Pre-Canon, alphabet soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that she knows they're liars, now that she's tried to escape, what can be done with Doctor K?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whitewash

She grazes her palms when they throw her into the cell.

"We're very disappointed with you, K."

"You'll be staying here for a while."

-

She stops shouting when the only response she gets is food.

-

When she wakes up, the handlers are there.

"Wouldn't it be fun to write a new programme to stop Venjix?"

K says nothing. There's no point.

-

She sleeps, she eats, she stares at the walls. She thinks about how Venjix will progress.

-

Two weeks pass before they visit again.

"We're ready to forgive you, K. Would you like to rejoin Project Ranger?"

She simply nods.


End file.
